


Noche de Graduación

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Basicamente son Jean y Marco siendo una adorable pareja, Fluff, Franz borracho, Freckles, Graduación, Hannah Todavia más borracha, Humor, Marco emborachandose, Marco getting drunk, Marco siendo adorable, Muy poco lemon, Reiner y Berthold siendo bros, a little bit of smut, canonverse, jeanmarco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras tres largos años finalmente los reclutas del escuadrón 104 se han graduado, y Jean Kirschstein ha conseguido llegar al top diez.</p>
<p>Durante la noche de graduación sus compañeros festejaran el final de sus años de entrenamiento, para muchos es una despedida y el comienzo de algo nuevo. Además esa noche muchos probaran por primera vez la cerveza...</p>
<p>¿Cómo le sentará a Jean que las chicas estén acosando a Marco para que baile con ellas? ¿Conseguirá poder tener un momento a solas con él?</p>
<p>Por suerte Reiner y Berthold conseguirán animar un poco a Jean, pero al final se encontrará con una agradable sorpresa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de Graduación

Parecía que aquel día no iba a llegar, pero finalmente ahí estaba el día que todo soldado ansiaba, la graduación. Después de tres años de duro trabajo, de constantes retos, de lágrimas y algunas risas, habían logrado terminar con éxito su entrenamiento. Les habían llevado a Trost, ya que en medio de esa cuidad las tropas estacionarías tenían un amplio castillo fortificado. Como era un día especial trajeron cerveza y comida para los jóvenes, además de una banda para que pudieran bailar, aquella noche podrían pasárselo en grande con sus amigos. Era un momento agridulce para la mayoría, en esos tres años habían convivido con sus compañeros. Dormían, comían y hasta se duchaban juntos, por lo cual era normal que hubieran entablado amistades que tenían un aspecto fraternal o más. No tendrían que soportar la intimidante presencia del entrenador Keith, pero ahora ya no vivirían juntos con sus amigos. Los locos, como Jäger, irían a la legión de reconocimiento, pero aquellos que habían logrado llegar al top diez seguramente irían a la policía militar.

Y Jean Kirschstein había llegago a los diez mejores, no fue fácil, pero ahí estaba; sentado en un banco, viendo como Eren hablaba sobre los muchos titanes que iba a matar. Aunque Jean tenía claro que ese cabeza loca no duraría ni un minuto, probablemente se lanzaría sobre el primer titan que viese, desobedeciendo a su superior y acabaría muerto. Personalmente le daba igual, la humanidad no perdía gran cosa con la muerte de Jäger. Claro que su acosadora y fan número uno, Mikasa Ackerman iría detrás suyo, salvándole el culo, vamos como siempre. Jean apostaría cualquier cosa que de no ser por Mikasa, Eren no habría llegado al top diez ni de coña.

Dirigió su miraba hacía la chica mientras alzaba su jarra de cerveza para beber, seguía siendo guapa, no tanto desde que se corto el pelo, pero sus rasgos eran igual de atractivos y singulares. Él se había fijado en la exótica belleza de la joven, y pudo ver que era la más fuerte de todos; pero ya no tenía interés alguno en ella. Día a día veía que tenía una obsesión malsana con Eren, le seguía a todas partes, solo hablaba de él, Eren por aquí, Eren por acá ¡Normal que ese chico estuviera como una puta cabra! El también se agobiaría teniendo a una acosadora. Por muy guapa que fuera, prefería irse de excursión por el muro Maria antes de tener que soportar una relación así. Era una lástima que esos dos estuvieran en el top diez, ya que no aprovecharían la oportunidad que se les brindaba: estar a salvo y vivir una vida acomodada siendo policía militar en el muro Sina.

Era cierto que sonaba cobarde, pero era lo más inteligente. Quería poder vivir una buena vida, se podría llevar a su familia para que estuvieran protegidos, podría levantarse con un sentimiento de seguridad y sobretodo podría alejarse de todo el drama. En aquel momento tan difícil para la humanidad solo se oían historias trágicas y dramáticas, y él ya esta harto, vale sería lo triste y horrible que todos decían pero ¿Era mucho pedir ser un joven que pudiera preocuparse de algo que no fuera morirse? Que le llamasen egoísta de mierda, pero para ser feliz había que serlo.

Seguía meditando sobre las relaciones entre su escuadrón mientras vaciaba la jarra, nada más apoyarla en la mesa apareció Marco con dos jarras para ellos. Ah Marco, probablemente de las mejores personas que había en todo el escuadrón 104; era sensato, amable, paciente, comprensivo, atento...Sí era una gran persona. Desde el primer día se habían llevado bien, encajaban perfectamente él uno con él otro: Jean siempre decía la verdad y no le importaba si eso podría afectar a los demás, Marco en cambio siempre buscaba decir las cosas de la forma más alentadora, pero siempre eran sinceros. A pesar de ser dos tipos diferentes de personas se comprendían mejor de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, con un simple gesto o una sola mirada Marco sabía como estaba, Jean no era tan perceptivo como su amigo, pero cuando le necesitaba estaba ahí. Para Jean el pecoso había sido lo mejor que el entrenamiento pudo haberlo dado; nunca había tenido amigos, claro que jugaba con niños mientras correteaba por Trost, pero nunca alguien en el que confiar y poder contarle sus problemas. Pensar que ambos irían juntos a la policía militar era algo que le llenaba de felicidad.

-Si sigues bebiendo así mañana tendrás una resaca tremenda..-

-No creo que te importe tanto- Le respondió un tanto extrañado.- Sino no me habrías traído otra ¿o es que planeas algo?.-

\- En absoluto, sabía de sobra que irías a por otra, así que pensé que si era yo quien te daba la bebida me encargaría de que no acabases tan mal.- Dijo el pecoso con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Así que ahora eres mi niñera Bodt? No creó que pase nada por pasarme un poco.-

-Pero darías una imagen muy mala de nuestros superiores, no estaría bien empezar así nuestro primer día en la policía militar.-

-¿Y? Yo tendré una excusa perfecta para colarme en tu habitación.-

Cuando dijo esto Marco se sonrojó y le dio un buen trago a la primera cerveza que bebía en su vida. Jean estaba bastante divertido, le gustaba mucho hacer este tipo de bromas, aunque en realidad era verdad. Ya llevaban dos años siendo pareja, claro que ninguno debía de saberlo, las relaciones homosexuales se veían mal en aquella época y de haberse enterado algún superior podrían haberlos expulsado. Por eso nadie sabía su secreto, a diferencia de Ymir y Christa nunca se daban de la mano o se daban largos abrazos. Lamentablemente no era lo mismo una amistad entre hombres como entre mujeres, las chicas podían acicalarse el pelo entre ellas, dormir en la misma cama, abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas; todos pensaban que era adorable y una señal de su buena amistad. En cambio si un chico hacía cualquiera de estas cosas, ya fuera con un hombre o una mujer, era que se sentía atraída por esa persona, como si el hombre tuviera que ser frío, sin apenas sentimientos que solo establece contacto físico para pegarse y/o acostarse con alguien. Eso era algo que siempre le molestaba ¿Acaso dos amigos no podían mostrar afecto sin que tuviera otras intenciones? ¿Por qué siempre había tanto diferencia entre las relaciones de los hombres y las mujeres?.

Por suerte eso iba a cambiar a partir de esa noche, ya se habían graduado y en la policía militar tenían habitaciones dobles; compartirían la misma habitación durante el resto de sus vidas. A ninguno de los dos jamás le habían gustado los hombres, siempre se habían fijado en las mujeres, pero entre ellos dos había algo que iba mucho más allá que la amistad. Sentían la necesidad de cuidarse mutuamente, querían compartir todos los momentos buenos y malos y querían conocer todo del otro. Sí, ellos se amaban sin importar el sexo o cualquier otro aspecto, sabían que lo correcto, a pesar de lo que dijera la sociedad, era estar juntos. Cuando sentían el calor de sus manos al entrelazarse, la risa tonta que les salía cuando uno hacía algo adorable o estúpida, la intimidad de las cosas que decían cuando ambos hablaban de todo y de nada ,cuando sus miradas se cruzaban durante el entrenamiento y a duras penas podían reprimirse; No había duda alguna en sus corazones, se amaban.

Durante esos dos últimos años se habían podido robar algún que otro beso, pero apenas podían disponer de tiempo para ellos. Después de los entrenamientos se iban a las duchas, todos los chicos se duchaban a la vez, por lo cual no se podían hablar y mucho menos mirar, levantaría demasiadas sospechas. En el comedor tampoco podían hacer nada, claro que podían hablar, pero no se decían lo que sentían si todos estaban alrededor, y para colmo estaban las fans de Marco. Sin duda eso tanto en el desayuno, la comida como la cena eran las horas que más odiaba; Bodt era alto, atractivo y tenía más musculatura que muchos de sus compañeros; encima era amable con todo el mundo, así que era de esperar que otras personas se fijaran en él. Sabía de sobra que Marco no le dejaría, era alguien fiel y de confianza, pero Jean no podía evitar decirles a las chicas lo ridículas que eran al hacérselo encima cada vez que Marco las saludaba o cuando hablaban con su amigo. Como siempre Kirschstein sabía como hacerse querer. Marco le regañaba por ser así con las chicas. El pecoso siempre les decía que por ahora solo quería centrarse en ser el mejor soldado que el rey pudiera desear y que no tenía tiempo para una relación amorosa. Solamente podían hablar sobre ellos como pareja de camino a sus habitaciones o a los comedores cuando nadie estaba cerca, pero solían ser apenas unos susurros. Y por suerte las literas eran de dos en dos, así que ambos dormían juntos en la parte de abajo, mientras que Reiner y Berthold dormían arriba, había sido así justo después de terminar su primer año de instrucción. Eligieron ir con ellos porque de todos sus compañeros eran los más amables y los menos escandalosos, en ocasiones eran como santos que ayudaban a todos. Así que por las noches se atrevían a cogerse de las manos y a veces a darse un largo abrazo. Cuando Marco rodeaba a Jean con sus brazos sentía la necesidad de no soltarlo, como si con ese acto pudiera lograr alejarlo de todos los males del mundo, mientras que el otro deseaba poder quedarse ahí toda la noche; pero al final tenían que separarse para que no les pillasen.

Jean nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, no es como que al ver a un chico sin camisa se excitará ni nada, pero quería conocer el cuerpo de Marco. Sentía que lo necesitaba para poder conocerle mejor, tenía una inmensa curiosidad por como se sentiría al ir más haya de los abrazos. No era como si no hubiera echado un vistazo alguna vez mientras se duchaba, pero se preguntaba como sería tocar a Marco o que él le tocará, desde hacía meses esos pensamientos no se le iban de la cabeza. La única vez que podían tocarse a la luz del día era cuando se ponían las correas para el equipo de maniobras, tenían que ir bien atadas por todo el cuerpo, por lo cual todos los días se encargaba de que su arnés estaba bien puesto, pero aún así, lamentablemente, no es que pudieran pasarse todo el día así. Sin embargo no se le había escapado lo bien formado que estaba Marco, no era algo exagerado como Reiner, pero sí era algo más fuerte que él y alguna vez cuando se permitía espiarlo en la ducha, había visto que tenía pecas por todas partes. En esos momentos sentía envidia de todas esas parejas que podían practicar  _esas_  cosas, entonces se sentía enfermo, se comportaba como un adolescente hormonado, aunque era cierta pero no lo aceptaría.

Por eso esa noche era muy importante, sobretodo para Jean, una vez estuvieran en la policía militar podrían hacer lo que quisieran en su habitación. Tendrían muchos días libres y al fin un poco de tiempo para ellos. Así que volvió a mirar hacía Marco, que seguía bastante sonrojado, se dispuso a hablar pero entonces llego Mina y se tuvo que resignar a beber para no decirle que se fuera a tomar por culo.

-M-marco, siento molestarte, pero crees que- la chica estaba mirando a sus manos, completamente sonrojada y se le notaban los nervios, era una visión bastante adorable, salvo si se trata de alguien que quiere quitarte a tu novio.- ¿querías bailar conmigo?-

-Sin lugar a dudas, sera todo un honor.- Contestó él todavía más adorable. Se levantó y dirigió una mirada a Jean.- No te bebas mi cerveza, ¿eh?.-

Jean solo bufó mientras veía como se iba con ella, le apetecía tirarle la jarra a la cara, y para colmo tocaron una canción lenta. Bebió de un solo trago media cerveza, sintiendo un leve mareo, pero necesitaba esto, él sabía que Marco sabía bailar; Bodt le había dicho varias veces que los festivales de verano en Jinae era conocidos, gracias a ser una cuidad llena de músicos y expertos en bailes, hasta los nobles de Sina iban ahí para aprender varios bailes. Así que era natural que los demás no tardaran en fijarse en la maestría con la que se movía, lo que hizo que más chicas se acercaran a pedirle un baile y como era  _Maro-soy-amable-con-cada-criatura-que-respira_  aceptó de buena gana a bailar con todas. Esto le ponía enfermo, Jean estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Berthold se sentó al lado suya.

-¿No te importa si me siento verdad?-

-Haz lo que quieras...total..-

Dijo con resignación mientras se sentaba. Su mirada seguía clavando en la grupo de chicas que a la vez miraban cono su amigo bailaba. Hincando los codos en la mesa apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano, soltando una sonora queja de desaprobación.

-¿Estas celoso?

Ese repentino comentario hizo que Jean se sonrojará ¿Se había delatado a sí mismo? Oh eso era lo último que necesitaba. Cogió la jarra que había dejado Marco, dispuesta a bebérsela, tal vez si bebía lo suficiente no recordaría nada de esa noche, la cual parecía que iba a ir mal.

-No te metas donde no te llaman ¿de acuerdo?.-

-L-lo siento, no quería ser mal educado. Pero si te soy sincero no deberías estar así.- Dijo el joven con la timidez que tanto le caracterizaba.- Es normal estar así, Marco siempre consigue la atención de todas, yo también envidió como consigue que todos se fijen en él.-

Entonces Jean lo comprendió, Berthold pensaba que se sentía menospreciado por el hecho de que su mejor amigo llamase la atención de las chicas y él no. Como siempre era un buenazo, en realidad si Berthold se hubiera hecho notar un poco más tendría sus admiradoras. Tal vez no era tan atractivo como Marco, pero era una de las personas más amables y respetuosas que conocía; de no ser por lo cortado que era podría ser el perfecto rival de Bodt Jean se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

-Bah, no me importan en absoluto las chicas de aquí, solo quieren oír palabras bonitas y piropos. Pero cuando les dices algo se enfadan enseguida, y dime ¿de que me serviría alguien que se escandaliza cada vez que le digo la puta verdad? Soy como soy, y al que no le guste se puede ir por donde ha venido.-

-Ya veo.- Comentó tímidamente el más alto de su escuadrón. Se aclaró la voz antes de volver a hablar. - Aún así Marco parece que siempre es sincero, yo también quería poder ser más como él.

Kirschstein se quedó perplejo, sabía que Berthold y Marco se llevaban muy bien, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que durante todo el entrenamiento muchos habían ignorado a Berthold, casi haciendo su presencia inexistente. Lo que quería decir es que también le gustaría que la gente hablará más con él.

-Pff no digas tonterías, eres un buen amigo y si los demás no se han dado cuenta es porque son imbéciles.- No se le daba bien alentar a los demás, pero era lo que realmente pensaba. Entonces decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.- A todo esto, tú también vas a ir a la policía militar ¿no?.-

-Así es, también van a ir Annie, Christa y Reiner-

-¿Sasha y Connie no vienen? Pero si parecían muy emocionados por haber logrado llegar tan alto.-

-Escucharon la charla de Eren sobre la legión de reconocimiento y fueron tras él. Es un deseo muy noble, aunque...dudo que tenga esa fuerza.-

-¿Fuerza? Quieres decir que no tienes pájaros en la cabeza, Berthold apenas durarán tres días ahí fuera. Mira el ideal ese de las alas de la libertad y de ser los héroes de la humanidad suena muy bonito, pero seamos realistas; casi todos acaban muriendo de las formas más horribles que te puedas imaginar. Así que no te sientas mal por apreciar tu vida.

La noche parecía que iba a ser tranquila, pero todo lo contrario. Para muchos era la primera vez que bebían cerveza y no les sentaron bien. Reiner se había sentado con Jean y ambos se pusieron a comentar sobre las tonterías que hacían sus compañeros, Berthold intentaba decirles que no fueran tan crueles, pero se lo estaban pasando tan bien que Jean olvido por unos segundos a su pecoso.

-Parece que Franz es de esos borrachos que no paran de cantar.- Dijo Reiner señalando al joven Franz cantándole una balada de amor a Hannah, la cual parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Querrás decir que no para de desafinar. Juró que si empiezan a cantar los dos lo mucho que se aman me larg- .- Y justamente Hannah se levantó dispuesta a hacer algo.- Oh joder esto va a ponerse a cantar, adiós oídos. .- Entonces la chica vomito sobre las botas de Samuel, que había estado intentando hacer que Franz se callará. Tanto Jean como Berthold no pudieron evitar poner cara de asco, pero Reiner no paraba de reír.

-Bueno no ha cantado, pero se puede decir que su amor por Franz le ha salido por borbotones.- Ahí fue cuando Jean se unió a sus risas.

-¡Reiner! Eso es muy cruel. La pobre chica debe de estar pasándolo fatal, deberí- Entonces Mina interrumpió a Berthold, abrazándose con fuerza a él.

-Jooooo no es justo, Marco siempre tiene a todas las chicas con él ¡No es justoooooooo! Al fin iba a pedirle que me acompañara a mi cuarto.- Dijo la chica medio llorando. Sinceramente los tres hombres no sabían si querían escuchar _esa_  clase de información.- ¡PERO ÉL YA SE FUE! ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? ¿A que tú no lo harías Berty, nooo?.-

Mina estaba tan ebria que apenas podía sostenerse, así se apegó más a el pobre Berthold, que estaba más rojo que un tomate. Para colmo Annie pasó por delante de ellos, poniendo la misma cara de indiferencia que le ponía a toda criatura; pero Berthold pensaba que si le veía así con su amiga jamás tendría oportunidad alguna con la misteriosa rubia. Se intentó levantar pero Mina no le soltaba, Reiner estaba llorando de la risa y Jean se había quedado petrificado pensando donde podía haberse ido Marco. No le había visto desde que Berthold se había sentado con él, así que se pusó de pie dispuesto a buscarle.

-¡Eh Jean!.- Le llamo Reiner aguantándose la risa a duras penas.- ¿Te vas cuando la cosa se pone interesante? Esto es algo que no se volverá a repetir, venga no te vayas en nada Daz y Mylius van a ponerse a competir por el que bebe más.-

-Tengo que ir a buscar al idiota de Marco, a saber en que clase de lío se mete.-

-Si esta igual que Mina es obligatorio que me avises, no quería perderme la cogorza de San Marco .-

Jean asintió mientras reía un poco ante los comentarios del musculoso rubio. Se dirigió a los dormitorios, esa noche cada uno tendría una habitación individual, pero Marco no estaba en la suya. El buenazo de Marco seguramente se habría emborrachado y una horda de chicas hormonadas le habrían arrastrado a alguna habitación o algo peor, quería ir en su búsqueda a las habitaciones de las chicas pero conociéndose quedaría en evidencia que él sentía algo más que amistad por Bodt. Así que abrió la puerta de su dormitorio a malas, y se sobresalto al encontrarse en su cama a Marco leyendo el libro que le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Se quedó un rato mirándole sin comprender porque esta ahí, mientras que Marco le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto divertida, su plan para sorprender a Jean había funcionado. No es que le gustase hacer que Jean lo pasará mal, pero adoraba ver como decía a su manera que le quería solo para él, que nadie más podría tenerle, y eso de alguna forma reconfortaba a él adicto a la lectura.

-Buenas noches Jean.- Le dijo con una voz suave y amable, haciéndole parecer más adorable de lo que ya era. Cuando Marco le hablaba así no podía enfadarse con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que te estarías ahogando en el mar de babas que iban dejando todas.-

-Les dije que estaba cansado y que la cerveza se me había subido.-

-Espera un momento ¿Has mentido? No te puedo creer. Y sí es cierto dudo que te crean.-

-Es la verdad, las cervezas y todos esos bailes me han dejado los pies hechos polvo.- contestó mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa de noche.- Además todos han llegado a un punto donde apenas recordaran nada.-

-Marco .- Le cortó repentinamente el castaño.- ¿No querías haberte quedado más tiempo?.-

-¿Cómo?.- No se esperaba esa pregunta por su parte. Miró a sus ojos color ámbar para descifrar lo que él intentaba decirle. Pero Jean no le dejó tiempo para formular otra pregunta.

-Es nuestra última noche con nuestros compañeros, probablemente no volvamos a vernos con muchos de ellos. Es cierto que yo apenas soporto a alguien, porque no pienso perder el tiempo con gente que su definición de amistad es ir besandoles el culo. Pero tú no eres así, te llevas muy bien con todo el mundo, hasta apuesto que alguna de esas admiradoras tuyas te caen bien.- Al principio sonaba muy molesto, pero en esa última frase se le notaba más apenado. Siempre que hablaba de Marco era como si no pudiera enfadarse, le resultaba imposible.

-Jean yo..-

-Mira Marco, tendrías que estar abajo divirtiéndote con los demás, no pensando en como hacer que mi noche sea mejor o peor ¿entiendes? Joder, no puedes ser tan considerado siempre. Se egoísta y piensa un poco en ti de una vez.-

Jean puso los brazos en jarra y suspiró mirando al suelo, tenía que decírselo. Se sentía fatal, él al menos se lo había pasado bien con sus compañeros, pero Marco se había preocupado de tener una cuartada perfecta para poder colarse en su habitación. Siempre era demasiado empatico, no podía entender de donde venía tanta bondad. Entonces sintió como los fuertes brazos de Marco le rodeaban la cintura y le empujaban contra la puerta para cerrarla. Kirschstein iba a preguntarle a que venía eso, pero sus labios fueron silenciados con uno de esos besos que quitaban el aire. Marco había aprovechado el momento en el que Jean había abierto la boca para invadirla,y por primera vez ambos se dejaron llevar. Normalmente sus besos consistían en juntar sus labios, alguna vez Jean intento apropiarse de la boca de Marco, pero el pecoso le paraba, temiendo que les pillaron; por eso ese beso fue tan intenso. Jamás se había sentido así, dando paso a que su lengua se juntará con la de la persona que más quería, probando su sabor por fin, Jean se aferro con fuerza a Marco, deseando que ese instante fuera eterno. Llegó un momento donde sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, fue entonces cuando ambos abrieron los ojos y se dieron dos fugaces besos antes de separarse. Bodt jamás había estado tan sonrojado, nunca se había permitido saborear sus labios, por miedo tenía miedo a que les pillarán. Pero la sensación que le produjo ese beso hizo que la espera le valiese la pena, y tenía claro que volvería a repetir si el destino se lo permitía.

-¿Con ser algo egoísta te referías a esto?.- Comentó divertido. Esa noche había sido la primera vez que bebía algo de alcohol y se sentía más valiente de lo habitual.- Lo que realmente quiero esta noche es lo mismo que todas, poder estar a tú lado.-

-Joder Marco, haberlo dicho antes, así podría haberme perdido el númerito de los demás.- Jean agarró con fuerza la camisa de Marco para que no se alejará.- Ya estoy hasta las narices de todo esto, no puedo aguantarme las cosas por mucho tiempo. No me importa una mierda lo que ellos digan o piensen, nunca me ha importado y jamás me importará.- Entonces se paró en seco. Ahí estaba él, de morros y protestando, mientras que Marco estaba ahí, escuchándole pacientemente. Siempre se encargaba de que estuviera bien ¿Pero que había de él?¿Donde coño tenía la empatía? En ese momento se odió a sí mismo.- Perdóname...te estoy amargando la noche, seguramente querías estar con alguno de los muchísimos amigos que tienes o leyendo. Y aquí estas, joder eres demasiado amable.

-Jean.- Le llamó tranquilamente mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Le habló con el tono de voz más dulce y calmado que Jean jamás había escuchado.- Que te quede claro que estoy aquí porque quiero. Quiero mucho a mis compañeros, pero no hay nada que me guste más que estar contigo. No sabes lo feliz que me hace el mero hecho de pensar que al fin podre servir al rey, siempre ha sido mi sueñ-

-Ah tú y el rey ¿Otra vez con eso?¿No hay nada más?.- Jean sonó algo borde, pero estaba harto, siempre tan noble y correcto ¿Ahora también iba a salir con eso? .

-No lo había, pero entonces te conocí a ti. Jean creó que no sabes lo que significas para mi, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que fuera tan decidido y sincero en todo. Estos tres años han sido los mejores de mi vida, he conocido a personas maravillosas y singulares. Y tú has sido la persona más importante para mi, ahora voy a poder estar contigo todos los días. Y todo lo que he querido hacer esta noche es encerrarme en una habitación contigo y disfrutar de cada instante.- A medida que iba hablando Marco estaba más sonrojado, lo cual le hacía parecer más adorable de lo que ya era.- Ahora mismo estoy con quien quiero y donde quiero. Y espero que siempre pueda estar a tu lado, como ahora mismo.

Jean se quedó mirando al pecoso con los ojos abiertos e igualmente sonrojado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le habían dejado sin habla. Realmente no se esperaba algo tan romántico, y él no era cursi, pero maldición, si se trataba de Marco daba igual. Con él podía apartar la fachada de chico duro al que le importaba una mierda todo, por eso sentía que podía darle su corazón sin duda alguna. Sabía que Marco le aceptaría y le diría lo que necesitaba oír. Entrelazo sus manos sobre las de Marco y le sonrió antes de hablar.

-No se que habré hecho para que confíes tanto en mi, ni como he conseguido tenerte, pero lo agradezco. Tal vez no lo digo o lo demuestro a todas horas, aún así no quita que tú seas lo que me ha impulsado a seguir. Cuando pensaba que el entrenamiento podía conmigo, o que no conseguiría llegar a estar entre los diez mejores, tu estabas ahí. De no ser por ti no se como habrían sido estos años, me habría sentido muy solo de no ser por ti. Y soy un puto egoísta que te quiere, aunque con unas pocas cervezas te vuelvas un pervertido.- Añadió eso último con tono burlesco, ya que le costaba mucho mantener una conversación romántica. Pero sabía que él le entendería, podía leer su miraba y saber exactamente como se sentía en cada momento.

-¿Pervertido? ¿A que viene eso?.-

-¿Para que sino me quieres encerrado en un dormitorio?.-

-¡N-no digas eso!.- Dijo avergonzado él del cabello azabache.- Además si no quisieras nada de eso me habrías echado de aquí, así que tú no te salvas. No te lo tomes a mal Jean, pero no eres alguien que sepa ocultar lo que siente.-

Ambos jóvenes rieron al unísono, pero llego un momento donde dejaron de reírse y sus miradas conectaron. No había nada que decir, ambos leyeron las intenciones del otro y poco a poco fueron juntando sus labios, como si quisieran atesorar ese momento. Al principio era un beso romántico, pero después parecía como si quisieran unirse más, necesitaban estar más cerca y probar todo del otro. Pasaron de estar abrazándose a meter sus manos dentro de sus camisas, por primera vez podrían saber como era el tacto de la piel del otro. Los dos ansiaban conocer cada parte del otro, y eso no excluía al plano físico, y esa noche les brindo la oportunidad para poder realizar con algo que parecía una mera fantasía. En cuestión de minutos Jean estaba con la camisa abierta y la de Marco se encontraba por ahí perdida, a decir verdad lo único que les importaba en esos momentos eran ellos mismos. Acariciaron todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo del otro, como si intentaran memorizar todo. Tras esa noche no hubo ni una zona del cuerpo de Jean que Marco no hubiera tocado o besado, y Kirschstein no cabía en su asombro, no veía a Bodt esa clase de chicos que se soltará con su pareja, pero por suerte se equivocó.

Ambos disfrutaron al completo de la noche de su graduación, esperando que la experiencia de esa noche se pudiera repetir. Sus corazones ansiaban poder volver a sentirse como en aquel momento. Pero el terrible destino parecía que les había maldecido y los sucesos del día siguiente se encargarían de separar a Marco de los brazos de Jean. Pero aún así los sentimientos no pueden morir, el corazón humano es tan poderoso que incluso si el cuerpo de uno deja de funcionar su amor sigue ahí. Un amor que sigue dando fuerza a Jean día a día para vivir y luchar, un amor que le da fuerza y que seguirá con él hasta el día donde ambos vuelvan a reunirse.

**~· Fin ·~**

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer mi primer fic de SnK. Escribí uno antes, pero no había visto el anime o leído el manga, solo vi las parodias y me base en eso. Así que considero que este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.
> 
> JeanMarco es mi OTP. Son perfectos y shipearlos es lo más natural del mundo. No quería algo trágico, pero lamentablemente no me queda otra si quiero intentar que esta visión sea canon; es decir, este one-shot es como lo que pudo ocurrir aquella noche. No se sabe mucho de los tres años de entrenamiento y la noche de graduación.
> 
> Además en la serie puedes ver perfectamente los sentimientos de cada uno. Marco siempre escucha a Jean y se preocupa por él, le dice todo lo bueno que tiene y que Jean al parecer no ve. Además en la misión donde tienen que ayudar a el titan eren a tapar el agujero del muro Marco va a ver que tal esta Jean, a pesar de que estará cansado después de su misión. Encima va a salvar a Jean, le dice que se calme y le ayuda a poder salir con vida cuando se le fastidia el equipo SI ESO NO ES AMOR NO SE QUE PUEDE SER.
> 
> Y para Jean la muerte de Marco hace que se de cuenta de que tiene que luchar, aunque sea tarde para salvar a su amigo, lucha por ambos y hará que su muerte no sea silenciosa: hará todo el ruido que sea necesario para honrarle. Jean siempre que duda de sí mismo o esta apunto de pelear piensa en Marco y su simple recuerdo le da fuerzas. Puedes ver lo mucho que significaba para él y como su perdida le hace cambiar. Es una de las cosas que más me conmueven de la historia. Eso hace que Jean sea uno de los mejores personajes.
> 
> Marco y Jean son mis favoritos-aunque me gustan muchos. Pero sobretodo Marco, estoy pilladísima, me mata de amor con lo adorable que es. Sabía desde el principio que iba a morir, pero me gusto tanto y aaaaah . me duele muchísimo que este muerto y desearía que no fuese así.
> 
> En fin, cualquier critica, petición, duda o lo que sea podéis decirmelo.
> 
> Pienso escribir más de SnK y más Jeanmarco, ya tengo bastantes ideas así que las iré subiendo.
> 
> De nuevo muchas gracias por haber leído este one-shot.


End file.
